


The Neon Sun

by sspidersinthebathtub



Category: No Fandom
Genre: (kinda), Based On A Picture, Death, Every Word Capitalised, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, very brief blood, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspidersinthebathtub/pseuds/sspidersinthebathtub
Summary: The moon is dull and kind, the sun is bright and unforgiving
Kudos: 1





	The Neon Sun

Watch The Neon Sun Rise And Set Into The Plum Set Sky Above Us,

Watch The Dim Moon Rise Quietly,

Watch The Crystals In The Sky Reveal Themselves In My Silent Embrace

Bask In The Silence Of The Moon As Neon Blood Drips Down My Fingertips To The Grass Below.

The Moon Looks Upon Us Sadly, 

Air Too Thick With Sadness To Talk And Lungs Too Heavy With Sorrow To Breathe.

The Dull Moon Prays As We Die,

The Neon Sun Exposes The Mistake To The World


End file.
